Finding His Mate
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High. Uzamaki Naruto is an Elemental Demon who just found his lifelong mate. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this story is going to be something I came up with after reading a book about dragons. I think this will turn out amazing!**

Sakura took several deep breathes, trying to keep calm. Today was her first day at her new school. You'd think after moving so many times in the last few years the whole new girl thing would come easy to her. Nope.

It didn't help at all that in every school she went to she always ended up being the schools freaky genius girl.

And to make matters worse she just had to have the most obnoxious color hair and the oddest green eyes. Her odd features just called for attention. Most people she met asked if it was fake. Add that and her temper from hell and most first days didn't turn out too well. She hoped to kami above today would be normal.

She took in an irritated breath and tugged the black skirt down further. She could only guess what kind of people this school board was filled with, perverts. The skirt only came about an inch or two past middle thigh. At least the shirt was decent enough. Even if it did make her already (she thought so) to big breast look bigger than were, since it was tight on her.

"Sakura come on let's go!" Her mom called.

Sakura gave one final look in the mirror. Her vibrant green eyes showed her nervousness and her pink hair that went a few inches past her shoulders had been left in her natural straight hair that curled a little at the ends. Her face was make up free.

She gave herself a slight smile and took head to the door. All the way giving herself a mental pep talk.

When they finally arrived at the school which looked like any other school maybe bigger and defiantly cleaner, Sakura was a nervous wreck.

"Sakura calm down! You'll do just fine." Her mom assured her. Sakura looked into her mom's green eyes that were a shade darker than her own and gulped. "Wish me luck Mom!" Sakura said hopping out of the car with more energy she didn't know she was capable of considering her nerves were all twisted.

"Good luck my daring!"

Sakura walked up to the front entrance. Before turning around to look at her mom once more only to find she was already driving off. 'Thanks for the support mom!' She thought sarcastically.

She balled her left fist before taking her right to open the door. She stepped through.

Inside there were kids still running around trying to get to class. Luckily the front office was right at the entrance so she didn't have to swivel through all the kids.

She went to the lady behind the desk at the office door. "I'm new. I need to get my schedule." Sakura said hoping her voice didn't crack. The lady smiled warmly at her and buzzed her through and told her wait on one of the waiting benches by the principal's office. Sakura smiled shyly back and did as she was told.

Since she didn't know where the principles office was Sakura just looked for the door with a golden plaque on it. Principles were normally that egotistic.

She settled herself down on one of the wooden benches and waited. Waiting wasn't good for the nerves. "Haruno Sakura?" A lady said opening the door. She was blond and had light brown eyes. The lady also had very big breasts, so much so it made hers look pathetic considering she was bigger than average. "Yes mam?" Sakura said sitting up straighter.

The women smirked at her and handed her a piece of paper and a yellow envelope. "This is your schedule and some information about school and the key to your locker is included in the yellow envelope also."

"Thank you miss." Sakura said standing up and bowing politely. "Yeah Yeah. Off you go. Homeroom is with Kakashi." The blond lady said wavering her off.

When Sakura entered the hall it was empty.

After about 10 minutes of trying to find her class she finally succeeded. Room 109. Sakura's heart beat faster. She took the door knob and slowly twisted it. "Aren't you going to go in?" A voice said behind her. Sakura whirled around.

There was a tall guy with silver hair. The weirdest thing was that he was wearing a mask. Sakura bit her lip. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted. The man chuckled. He gestured her aside and pushed the door open. The class immediately quieted.

"Class this is Haruno Sakura. Haruno this is the class." Sakura blushed hard. The teacher, she assumed, pulled her in by her sleeve. 'Very subtle.' She inwardly glaring at her new homeroom teacher.

"Look at her hair!" Sakura's blush disappeared and she felt a little irritated. "Is it real?" Someone whispered. Sakura turned to the voices. "Yes." She answered. It was two girls sitting up front. Suddenly Sakura heard a pencil break.

Sakura turned her attention to the sound. A blond guy was starring intensely at her. Scratch that. A very hot guy was starring intensely at her. His intense eyes suddenly turn playful as he scratched the back of his head. "Whoops." He said. His voice was deep. "Naruto you're so clumsy!" Someone said. Sakura continued to stare at him. Now that she thought about it she would say he was very beautiful even though you really wouldn't call a guy beautiful.

"Haruno you can sit behind Naruto. Bu the way I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi."

Sakura made her way over to the seat behind Naruto.

Since homeroom this semester was with your first period teacher Sakura had a long time to study the back of Naruto. His body was really tense. She could also see his fist clenched tightly by his side.

Naruto was enjoying the morning talking to Shikamaru when he had suddenly smelt the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelt in his entire life. What shocked him even more was how arousing the smell was to him. He was as hard as stone within a few inhales of it.

The smell seemed to be growing closer and closer and it was even harder to resist it. Soon it was right outside the door. Shikamaru being part of the Nara clan caught on immediately that something was wrong and had asked about it. "Smell." He answered quietly in a hoarse voice.

Shikamaru had a few thoughts on that but decided against saying anything for now.

The door to classroom opened and he was hit in onslaught of it. It was poring through the classroom and he couldn't stand it. He _needed_ that scent. He looked at the door anxiously. Soon enough a small petite form entered, followed by Kakashi.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen stood before him. She had pretty pink hair and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen before. Her body was small but filled out in all the right places. The uniform shirt seemed to be too tight on her which made her bigger than average breast stand out.

Something inside of him screamed _mine_!

Naruto grabbed onto something, his pencil. "Class this Haruno Sakura." He drowned out the last part of the sentence content to know what his new treasures name was. Then he shook his head confused. His new treasure? He didn't know what was going on right now. The emotions Naruto was feeling were intense and it was too much having her in the room and not being able to touch her. His hand clenched and his pencil snapped at the force he had exerted. Everyone looked at him questioningly. He shook it off with a nervous laugh.

When Naruto heard Kakashi say she was going to sit behind him he had nearly jumped for joy, but he also had a feeling of dread that he was going to suddenly jump up and take her.

All through class he could feel her gaze upon him. When the bell finally rang signally that class had ended he decided to lay back and wait until everyone emptied out of the room so he could talk to Kakashi alone.

After everyone had left Naruto confronted Kakashi. "What's up Naruto, something seemed to be bugging you the whole period."

Naruto clenched his hand. He had an awful dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it had to do with the absence of the pink haired beauty.

"That new girl Haruno Sakura." Kakashi raised a brow at him. "Yea she sure is a cutie." Kakashi said. "What about her?" Naruto growled at him and Kakashi seemed a bit befuddled. "Naruto…" Kakashi mumbled looking at him thoughtfully. Then suddenly something seemed to dawn Kakashi.

"Naruto how does she smell to you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grew silent and got this hazed look in his eyes. "She smells better than ramen Kakashi sensei." Naruto answered.

Kakashi eyes widened. "Naruto I think it would be best if went home early today." Naruto nearly snapped at him for suggesting that he leave without Sakura.

"But Sakura, I can't leave her. I have this awful feeling in my gut telling me I need to be wherever she is." Naruto said confusedly shaking his head.

Kakashi seemed to be at war with himself. "I don't know if you staying here is a good idea right now Naruto. You might do something you will regret later." Kakashi said cautiously. He didn't really know how to talk about this subject with Naruto. Telling him he had found his lifelong mate would be kind out stupid right now since Naruto always took things to the extreme.

"Go home and we'll meet later tonight with your parents and discuss this. Don't worry about Sakura Naruto, she's safe here. But before you go tell Sasuke." Naruto nodded. "Kakashi sensei what's going on?" He asked pleadingly. "Later Naruto. Later."

"Kakashi are you sure?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded his head. "The signs are all there. The scent, the protectiveness. Not to mention how possessive he seems to be over me calling her cute." He said.

Tsunade shook her shocked. "They're both still in high school. As time passes by Naruto won't be able to be separated from her for long lengths at a time. What are we going to tell the girl's parents? Naruto is an elemental demon and Sakura's his mate? I don't think that's going to go over to well with them. And the girl will start feeling some of the effects too. I don't know what we're going to do Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Well I've got a class to teach, we'll talk more about this later tonight at the Uzamaki's." Kakashi said.

"Yeah okay. See ya then Kakashi." Tsunade said ushering him out of her office.

Later that night at the Uzamaki residence, the clan leader sat at the end of the table and his mate to his right. Naruto, the heir was sitting diagonal from his mother, and Tsunade sat across from Naruto with Kakashi beside her.

Tsunade and Kakashi haven't yet told Naruto's parents about him finding his mate, which they planned on doing right this minute.

"We have something to discuss with you guys. It has something to do with Naruto." Kakashi said beating around the bush, as the old saying goes.

Minato, the clan leader, turned and stared sternly at his one and only son. "Naruto are your grades dropping again?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Naruto shook his head nervously, scared of his father when used that voice, though it was nothing compared to his mothers. "No." Naruto said. His father rose a skeptical brow and turned back to Kakashi and Tsunade. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"Well you see Minato, today Naruto encountered a very important person today. A girl to be exact." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes flickered in understanding. They were to discuss her now. His gut suddenly clenched with longing. He almost whimpered.

"Well get on with Tsunade!" Kushina said getting impatient.

"Well Naruto do you want to tell them or should I?" Kakashi asked. "I will." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded for him to continue. "Today we got a new girl in class. Her name is Haruno Sakura." Naruto got a stars in the eyes look in on his face as he said her name. "She… She smelled really good. And she was really beautiful. She had pink hair and pretty green eyes. Did I mention she smells really good?"

Kushina and Minato's eyes widened. "Though I'm not sure why since I've met her that I always want to be around her. That among other things." Naruto said confused.

Kushina smiled and Minato chuckled with mirth. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I believe you've found your mate." Minato said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mate? What does that mean? What's a mate?" Naruto asked confused.

"A mate is a certain individual that stands out from the rest. Their scent is intoxicating and you feel you can only ever find peace in their arms. You feel protective and possessive about her/him. Your inner demon will only except that person. It seems that Haruno Sakura is your mate." His mother said.

Naruto took it all in. 'My mate... Sakura is my mate. MINE!' He thought. He knew he should be some what annoyed with the fact that he didnt get to choose who his mate was but oddly he couldn't find in him to be angry.

"So does this mean she can move in?" Naruto asked excitedly. Everyone starred at him bewildered. "Naruto you can't just up and move the girl in with you. You have to take into account that she doesn't even know who you are and what you are. You have to woo her and make her fall in love with you." Minato said.

"But how am I suppose to that? I can't just go up to her tomorrow and ask her out." Naruto whined. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe I can come up with a partner project tonight. You guys can be partners." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head with joy. Tsunade smirked. "Better woo her quickly before some other guy does." She said tauntingly.

Naruto stiffened. His face contorted angrily and he growled. "**Mine." **He said, eyes flashing black for second. "Tsunade?!" Kushina said. "Calm down Naruto-kun! You'll sweep her off her feet. Don't worry." Kushina assured her son.

It took a while but he finally calmed down.

Naruto went to sleep that night with heated dreams of his soon to be mate.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

The next day in first period Sakura found out that she was going to be paired with Naruto on a project. The project was to pick a person who made a major impact on history and write a paper and create a poster about him/her.

The project was to be done at home. She would have to go over to Naruto's house. She blushed. She would be in his room.

"So I'll let you have the rest of the period to discuss about the project. It's due in two weeks." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned his desk around to face hers. "Sakura-chan!" He said smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Snap out of it girl!' She thought. "So who do you want to do the project on?" She asked. "Well I was think you could come over tonight and we could discuss it and do some research. You can stay for dinner." Naruto said excitedly.

"Okay sounds good." She aid calmly. But on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "So whats your favorite food?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked. 'Random.' She thought. "I don't like spicy things. I love sweet things but I don't really have a favorite." Sakura said, tapping her finger on her chin as if she couldn't decide.

Naruto inwardly stored that information away and asked her another question. He couldn't help it, he was dieing to know these things!

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. "White." She said. "Really? I thought it would be p-" She cut him off. "If you say pink, i'm gonna hit you." She said threateningly. He looked sheepish. "So why is your favorite color white?" He asked.

Sakura smiled at him. "Because white can be anything it's wants to be." Naruto stared in awe at her. "That's so cool Sakura-chan!" He said smiling at her. She blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard call him by his first name and with the honorific, _-kun. _

Sakura looked at his widened eyes. She thought she said something wrong. "I'm sorry. I used your name with out your permission." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, that's not it. My name just sounded like so much more coming from your lips." He said.

Sakura's face turned ten shades of red. "Naruto-kun!" She was so full of emotion she did what came naturally, she hit him in the face.

Naruto jumped back and covered his now black eye. He wandered what he did wrong. Sakura jumped up and rushed over to him. The whole class and Kakashi starred wide eyed at them. "I'm so sorry! It's just what you said! It was over whelming and I just didnt know what to do and! I'm sorry!." She said frantically. She moved his hand away touched the skin around his eye.

Naruto couldn't feel the pain the moment she touched him. He was in shock. When her soft fingers touched his skin fire shot through him. Little tingles rushed up and down his spine. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her over to the door. "Sensei, we're going to the infirmary." He called as he pulled her out.


End file.
